Rising Like The Moon
by stylewild14
Summary: A boy raised by Faunus. A girl wanting to make a difference. A Faunus yearning for a better life. A girl who doesn't want to be alone anymore. This is the story of how these 4 teens work past their beginnings and become the greatest huntsman team ever.
1. Prologue: Part One

**Welp. My first fanfic. Go easy on me, please. I tried my best, especially with my low confidence in my writing. I hope you like it.**

**RWBY is owned by Monty Oum† and Rooster Teeth Productions.**

* * *

_Legends. Tales of heroes from a long forgotten past. Those, whose deeds transcend time, instill bravery into the hearts of the fearful. But legends did not start out as heroes. Some were just everyday people, like yourself. So, what will you become?_

_Ding_. The door of the Dust shop opens, a man with a bowler cap entering, followed by men armed with guns and swords. The man, smoking a cigar, faces the frightened shopkeeper. "Please… I don't want any trouble. Just take the money and leave!", the shopkeeper blurts out in fear. The well-dressed man chuckles. "I don't want your money!~", he remarks, "Grab the dust." In a more commanding tone, he tells his goons. They start filling dust containers one by one. Gravity, Fire, Ice Dust, they take it all.

Then, a man notices something. A red figure, just standing by the comic books. He approaches cautiously. "Hey, hands where I can see them,'' he says. Silence. "Hey, I said hands up!" he commands, gun trained on the figure. He approaches the figure and taps it on the shoulder. The figure, a young girl, turns around and takes off her headphones. "Hm?", she says. The man tells her to give up the wallet. "You're… robbing me?" she asks. The man with the gun retorts. "Yea!". "Oh…", she says.

_Crash__!_ A loud noise followed by another ding from the doorbell. Ignoring the guy that was slammed against a window, the goons and the orange-haired man look towards the door. The newcomer, confusion in his eyes, looks around at the state of the store. "Um… is this a bad time?" he asks. He walks out slowly and quickly flees from the scene. The orange-haired man looks on with confusion, but then remembers that one of his men was just slammed against the wall of the store. He tells another guy to investigate the situation. The man ends up flying through the window with a red blur behind him.

From the cloud of dust, the girl with the red hood rises, a giant scythe unfolding in her hand. She looks at the men and smiles, twirling the scythe in a showy manner. "Okay…", the man with orange hair says, "Well? Get her!" At his command, two men with machetes run at her. She twirls the scythe and slams the back of it into their sides. The rest of the goons run at her, wanting to take her down. She smirks and lets a shot loose, the recoil launching her small body forward, right into the stomach of a grunt. Within moments, the men are sprawled on the ground, defeated.

"Worth every penny, you were." the man says at their failure. "Well, Red, I'd love to stay and chat," he starts, raising his cane and opening the bottom, revealing a gun barrel, "I'm afraid this is where we part ways." He lets out a shot from his cane-gun, aimed at the scythe-wielder. _Bang!_ A cloud of dust kicked up, the girl cowering with her eyes closed. But… nothing happened. She opens her eyes and looks before her. There stands a boy, dressed in black with red accents. "Well, well, well. That isn't a way to treat a lady." the boy says. The nicely dressed man grimaces and shoots at their feet, kicking up a cloud of dust. The two teens cover their faces and back away from the dust cloud. Once they regain their vision, they find that the man is nowhere to be seen.

The duo of armed children look at each other. Then they nod. The shopkeeper comes out from the shop, still filled with fear. "You ok if we go after him?" the girl asks. The shopkeeper nods, and the two run off. The black-haired boy looks and sees the man climbing up a ladder. "Follow me." the boy says. The girl nods and the two run off and scale the building, the girl in red using her weapon to launch herself up the building. The boy, not having a projectile weapon, quickly runs up the side of the building.

The duo reach the top and stare down the man in the suit. The girl readies her scythe, the boy readies his sword. "Persistent…" he says in an annoyed tone. A rush of wind comes from the edge of the building, a Bullhead rising from the horizon. The man climbs on, turning to face the two. "End of the line, reds!". He chucks a Fire Dust crystal at them. The boy's eyes widen as he hears a shot fired from the man's cane. They both put their guard up and braced for impact until… nothing happened. They open their eyes to see a woman with blonde hair and a white, black, and purple outfit before them.

The man runs into the ship and yells to the pilot. "We got a Huntress!" The woman uses her Semblance and launches purple energy bolts at the Bullhead, knocking it off balance. The pilot, a young woman in a red dress, walks to the opening and shoots out a wave of flame. The huntress summons a magic circle to block the flames. Expecting this, the girl in the red dress uses her Semblance and summons an eye looking symbol, making a loud screech and exploding soon after and destroying part of the roof. The blonde huntress gathers the parts of the destroyed roof and makes a spear out them, sending it towards the aircraft. The "magical" spear scrapes against the aircraft and, at her command, splits into three separate weapons, snaking around and attacking the Bullhead. The woman in the dress sends out an area-wide attack, burning the spears.

The boy and girl, not wanting to feel left out, ready their weapons. The girl shifts her scythe to its sniper configuration. The boy loads a cartridge of Wind Dust into the silver side of the sword. They fire at the aircraft, bullets and wind blades assaulting it. The woman in the craft blocks all the attacks with ease, then summons multiple "eyes" at the trio's feet. The boy backflips away, and the girl gets pushed forward by the blonde woman who cartwheels away from the impending explosion. Once they recover, the Bullhead is out of range.

The young duo looks at the Huntress. "You're a Huntress…" the girl says in awe. The boy looks surprised at their savior. "CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH!?" she asks. The lady glares at the both of them. "You two are in so much trouble." the lady says. The two teens share an audible _Gulp_.


	2. Prologue: Part Two

**So, here's Chapter 2. I'm really convinced that I should take down this story. I just don't think it's that good. But here it is.**

**RWBY** **is owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth Productions**

* * *

"_Just great,_ " the boy in black thinks to himself, "_My first night in Vale and I'm already in an interrogation room_". He glances to his partner in crime, the girl with the red hood. She looks remorseful. "I hope you know that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady." the huntress says. "They started it! I saw the whole thing, it wasn't her fault!" the boy says, defending her. The huntress glares at him. "If it were up to me, I'd send the both of you home with a pat on the back,". At that, the two let out a relieved sigh. "and a slap on the wrist!" The huntress slaps her riding crop on the table, making the duo jump.

"But," she starts, "there's someone who wants to meet you two." She moves out of the way, revealing a man in a green suit with grey hair and small, green spectacles. "Ruby Rose. And Noctus Russo." he says. The two look at each other then at the grey-haired man. "You both… have silver eyes."

The two teens, now known as Ruby and Noctus, look at the man. "Ummm…" the duo says. "So!," the man in green starts, "Where did you learn to do this, young lady?" As if on cue, the huntress shows a recording of Ruby's "performance" at the dust shop. She, although hesitant, answers him. "S-Signal Academy…"

"Signal Academy? They taught you how to use one of the deadliest and high-risk weapons ever made?" he says, shocked. "Well… One teacher in particular." Ruby replied. Noctus looks at her before the man speaks again. "I see." he says before he sets down a plate of cookies. Ruby eyes the plate before taking a cookie and eating it. And another. And another. And one more until she starts scarfing them down.

"Just that I've only seen one other scythe wielder of that caliber. A dusty, old crow…" Ruby looks up surprised. "Oh! Dasts muh unkul!" she says with her mouth full before she swallows. "Sorry. That's my Uncle Qrow! I was complete garbage until he took me under his wing. Now I'm all Hoohaah! Wachaa! Uwoooooah!" Noctus laughs at her childlike nature. "You remind me of my little brother, Nero." he says. Ruby smiles at him. "Well, I am 15. I have two years left at Signal then I'm gonna apply to Beacon." Noctus' eyes widen at her sentence. "You're… 15??" he asked her. "Yup. And I wield a giant scythe. Surprised?" Ruby replies. Noctus just shakes his head.

"And you. Mr. Russo. That sword of yours looks very large for someone of your stature. Where did you learn to carry such a beast?" the man in green asks. "Um… Self-trained?" he lies. The two adults in the room don't buy it. Noctus sighs. "Ok. My big brother, Aaron, started teaching me when I was 10. And I wanted to be strong so I asked him to give me the biggest weapon I could handle. He chose the greatsword and I stuck with it. I'm only here because I'm going to Beacon."

"What's two children like you doing going to schools for warriors?" the man asked. Ruby speaks up first. "Well… I wanna be a huntress. My sister is going to Beacon this year, and my dad said we should use our abilities to help others. So why not make a job out of it? Plus I've always wanted to be a hero like in fairy tales." The man looks at her.

"I see. And you?" He looks at Noctus. "I wanna be a huntsman like my big brother. He died last year and if he's watching me, I want to make him proud." Noctus says to the man.

The man smirks and asks the duo a question. "Do you know who I am?" Ruby answers for the both of them. "You're Professor Ozpin. The headmaster at Beacon." "Correct,'' he says. "You two want to come to my school?" he asks. Ruby answers first. "More than anything." Then Noctus answers after her. "It would be the greatest thing that ever happened to me."

Ozpin looks at the huntress and smiles at the duo. "Well alright. Ms. Rose, you will be gifted early acceptance to Beacon Academy. Mr. Russo is already of age, though. And as such, will be gifted a full-ride scholarship." The two teens look at each other then back at Ozpin then back at each other, grinning ear from ear. Then they faint. "I like these two." Ozpin says with a smile on his face.


End file.
